fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Please-logy
is the first ending theme song of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. The song is composed by Tamurapan and sung by Q-Pitch. Lyrics Short ver. Romaji= Dei appudēto dokidoki shiteru Sukurōru shitara kieteiku sekai Kimi mo kon'na fū ni itsuka Yubisaki dakede sayonara suruno kana Irekawaru hayasa ni kimochi wa oitsukanai Dakedo saisentan ni koi o shite shimau no Hajike sōna kono omoi Kudake sōna sono memorī Uwagaki sarete shimatte mo wasurenaide Atarashiku naru mirai Watashi to kimi no seorī Umare kawatte shimatte mo wasurenaide Wasureru kana... Kono mama zutto soba ni ite Kono mama zutto soba ni ite Kono mama zutto soba ni ite Kono mama gyutto soba ni ite |-| Japanese= デイ　アップデート　ドキドキしてる スクロールしたら消えていく世界 君も　こんなふうにいつか 指先だけでさよならするのかな 入れ替わる早さに　気持ちは追いつかない だけど最先端に恋をしてしまうの はじけそうなこの思い くだけそうなそのメモリー 上書きされてしまっても忘れないで 新しくなる未来 私と君のセオリー 生まれ変わってしまっても忘れないで 忘れるかな。。。 このままずっとそばにいて このままずっとそばにいて このままずっとそばにいて このままぎゅっとそばにいて |-| English= Daily update is getting me excited A world which will disappear when you scroll down If you are also being like that I wonder if someday you'll just say goodbye at your fingertips The changes are too swift that my feelings can't catch up However I have been the first one who are in love The thoughts that are going to burst out The memories that are going to be crushed Even if it's been overwritten please don't forget me The future that is brand new The theory of you and me Even if you've been reborn please don't forget me Will you forget...? Stay with me forever from now on Stay with me forever from now on Stay with me forever from now on Stay with me tightly from now on Full ver. Romaji= Dei appudēto dokidoki shiteru Sukurōru shitara kieteiku sekai Kimi mo kon'na fū ni itsuka Yubisaki dakede sayonara suruno kana Irekawaru hayasa ni kimochi wa oitsukanai Dakedo saisentan ni koi o shite shimau no Hajike sōna kono omoi Kudake sōna sono memorī Uwagaki sarete shimatte mo wasurenaide Atarashiku naru mirai Watashi to kimi no seorī Umare kawatte shimatte mo wasurenaide Wasureru kana... Temoto ni hirari tobu mabushī kirameki ga matataku Dareka to darekasan wa koko de nanika o henkan shiteru Hon'ne de tsutaetai tsutaetai kotaba Hazukashikute mata rakuraku sēbu shiteru Tsumikasanaru jōhō ni tekazu mo oitsukanai Dakedo nanda kanda naretekite shimau no Ā hodasarete yuku Ano hoshi wa nagare yuku Omoi no take yo negai yo oide yo oide Itsumo oikaketeru Ima hajimatta hi Yumeteita fantajī Omoide ni natte shimatte mo wasurenaide Tanoshisō na kao mitai Watashi to kimi no riarī Umare kawatte shimatte mo wasurenaide Sayōnara Kimi wa wasureru kana Itsu no hi ka wasureru kana Kono mama zutto soba ni ite Kono mama zutto soba ni ite Kono mama zutto soba ni ite Kono mama gyutto soba ni ite |-| Japanese= デイ　アップデート　ドキドキしてる スクロールしたら消えていく世界 君も　こんなふうにいつか 指先だけでさよならするのかな 入れ替わる早さに　気持ちは追いつかない だけど最先端に恋をしてしまうの はじけそうなこの思い くだけそうなそのメモリー 上書きされてしまっても忘れないで 新しくなる未来 私と君のセオリー 生まれ変わってしまっても忘れないで 忘れるかな。。。 手元にひらり飛ぶ眩しいきらめきが瞬く 誰かと誰かさんはここで何かを変換してる 本音で伝えたい伝えたい言葉 恥ずかしくてまた楽々セーブしてる 積み重なる情報に　手数も追いつかない だけどなんだかんだ慣れてきてしまうの ああ　ほだされて行く あの星は流れ行く 思いのたけよ　願いよ　おいでよおいで いつも追いかけてる 今始まった日 夢見ていたファンタジー 思い出になってしまっても忘れないで 楽しそうな顔見たい 私と君のリアリー 生まれ変わってしまっても忘れないで さようなら 君は忘れるかな いつの日か 忘れるかな このままずっとそばにいて このままずっとそばにいて このままずっとそばにいて このままぎゅっとそばにいて |-| English= Videos File:リルリルフェアリル～魔法の鏡～ ED1「お願いロジー」(Q-pitch) RiluRiluFairilu|TV size version リルリルフェアリル～魔法の鏡～ ED1 「お願いロジー」(Full 歌詞付き)|Full version (with subs) File:2017／6／3　Ｑ-pitch「お願いロジー」|Performance in a promotional event Trivia *The word "ロジー" (Rojī) in the Japanese song title, according to the composer Tamurapantamurapan たむらぱん tamurapan_ayumi. (2017, Mar 2). Tweet explaining the origin of the song title. Twitter. Retrieved July 19, 2017., is taken from "テクノロジー" (Tekunorojī, which is literally "techonology"). *In Hong Kong version, this song is used as both opening and ending theme. References Category:Music Category:Ending Song Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror